bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
GR Build Elosha
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Release Elosha 'Up'date 22 December 2011 This update adds more ship paints, additional advanced ships, and the new Crucible Tournament mode Update: For all items that appear missing, please check your locker first. 'COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS ' 'Paint Jobs' *New ship paints are available for the Colonial Viper MKII, Viper MKVII, and Raptor, and the Cylon Raider, War Raider, and Heavy Raider. 'Advanced Ships' *New Advanced versions are being introduced for the following ships: **Glaive – adds 1 Medium Hull Slot. **Spectre – adds 1 Medium Hull Slot. **Aesir – adds 1 Large Hull Slot and 1 Large Computer Slot. **Fenrir – adds 1 Large Hull Slot and 1 Large Computer Slot. **Rhino – adds 1 Small Weapon Slot in a rear arc. **Marauder – adds 1 Small Weapon Slot in a rear arc. 'New Mining Tools' *The Experimental Mineral Analysis systems use Standard Power Cells to scan asteroids in an area around your ship, allowing you to identify the contents of multiple targets. **Colonial Systems: ***Experimental Mineral Analysis Module – equips in a Small Computer Slot. ***Experimental Mineral Analysis Array – equips in a Medium Computer Slot. ***Experimental Mineral Analysis Grid – equips in a Large Computer Slot. **Cylon Systems: ***Experimental Mineral Analysis Cluster – equips in a Small Computer Slot. ***Experimental Mineral Analysis Nexus – equips in a Medium Computer Slot. ***Experimental Mineral Analysis Plexus – equips in a Large Computer Slot. *New Experimental mining cannons and batteries increase mining damage compared to conventional mining cannons and batteries. **Colonial Systems: ***'Angry Gopher' Experimental Light Mining Cannon – equips in a Small Weapon Slot. ***'Mighty Mole' Experimental Medium Mining Battery – equips in a Medium Weapon Slot. ***'Honey Badger' Experimental Heavy Mining Battery – equips in a Large Weapon Slot. **Cylon Systems: ***'Gorger' Experimental Light Mining Cannon – equips in a Small Weapon Slot. ***'Pulverizer' Experimental Medium Mining Battery – equips in a Medium Weapon Slot. ***'Augur' Experimental Heavy Mining Battery – equips in a Large Weapon Slot. 'New Engine Systems' *The Experimental FTL Overdrive systems provide increased FTL Jump Range and burn less Tylium with each jump. **Experimental Light FTL Overdrive System – equips in a Small Engine Slot. **Experimental Medium FTL Overdrive System – equips in a Medium Engine Slot. **Experimental Heavy FTL Overdrive System – equips in a Large Engine Slot. 'New Consumables' *There are a number of new consumable items to increase performance on the battlefield. **HEX Experimental Flak Ammo – +50% Flak Damage. **Strike, Escort and Line Experimental DC Packs – +50% Damage Control. **Light, Medium and Heavy Experimental Decoys – +50% Decoy Bonus. **Light, Medium and Heavy Experimental Power Cells – +45% Power Output. 'New Boosters' *Several new Boosters have been added to the store, including: **-25 Hours from Skill Training. **3x Experience / 24 Hours **3x Skill Training / 24 Hours 'GAMEPLAY' 'New Tournament Types' *Crucible – compete in PvP event sectors to attain the most PvP experience. Boosters and augments do not contribute to tournament score. *Annihilation – the goal is to attain the most damage during the duration of the tournament. *Decimation – the goal is to attain the most kills during the duration of the tournament. *Rock-Buster – the player that attains the most mining resources wins the tournament. 'Bug Fixes' *Quick-Resupply ammo amounts are now set to 75 for the following types: **AP Point Defense Rounds **DU Point Defense Rounds **Point Defense Rounds *Incidence of sector lag has been significantly decreased. Category:Updates